


Love Thy Father

by Elenduen



Series: Musketeer Father and Son [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Athos, Son d'Artagnan, Torture, d'Artagnan Whump, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and d'Artagnan find out they are Father and Son, something they come to be very happy about, however when someone seeks revenge on Athos, this new relationship comes under heavy fire since what better way to hurt Athos is there than to attack his Son?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebbieF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/gifts).



> See DebbieF I can do non slash and non Mpreg!

"This is a joke right?" 

Treville sighed and shook his head at Athos's question, the younger man stood before the desk holding a faded sheet of parchment, a birth certificate which had arrived from Gascony, amongst a few other items that had been salvaged from d'Artagnan's home. 

The property had already passed through Richelieu's hands before being sent to Treville to give to d'Artagnan, the faded birth certificate was what had caught Treville's attention after Richelieu had made several comments and smirked obnoxiously at him. 

What Treville had read on the document he couldn't believe, in fact he was still reeling even now as he showed Athos who had gone whiter than milk in shock as he read the document twice the disbelief in his eyes becoming guilt and astonishment. 

"I had no idea" he whispered putting the document back on Treville's desk "I..........Francious was just a........................it was only the one night!, I was seventeen, passing through Lupiac on my way back to Pinon" Athos stammered "Her Father was away on business in Castlemore, she let me stay the night at the farm and we..........", he didn't need to finish the sentence since it was clear what had occured between them "I never even knew her last name" he whispered in self disgust "I never asked, I was an arrogant seventeen year old brat who thought the world owed me something, I hadn't become Comte yet, hadn't met Anne, I was just a cocky adolescent who did his thinking with his cock!"

"We were all that way once upon a time Athos" Treville said "I take it d'Artagnan has no idea of this?" 

"No, no I don't think so" Athos sighed "He only knows me as Athos, and the name of the Father on that birth certificate is Olivier la Fere, Christ!" he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands "Francious didn't even know I was nobility, how to contact me, anything!, she had to go through the pregnancy alone!, if her Father hadn't been a decent man then she'd have been kicked out!, my Son would have grown up on the streets!, a beggar or a thief!"

"Athos............" Treville said in a cautioning tone 

"No!, this is my fault!" Athos went on "My fuck up yet again!, d'Artagnan told us that Alexandre was his Grandfather, that he'd adopted him when his Mother had died when he was three, that despite the Villagers respect for Alexandre they had ostrasized Francious for having him out of wedlock, treated her as a whore!, and she was a pissing virgin!, I took her maiden head that night!, the night I Fathered d'Artagnan!" 

"WHAT!".

 

A familair voice from behind him had Athos freezing in shock, he felt sickness swirling in his stomach along with a leaden feeling in his heart, slowly he turned round to face d'Artagnan who was standing behind him with Aramis and Porthos who both shocked and amazed. 

For several moments no one uttered a word, the silence hanging heavy in the air as Athos and d'Artagnan looked at each other as if they had never seen each other before in their lives. 

Tall, thin, dark haired, dark eyed, olive skinned, d'Artagnan did not take after him in looks, but in temperment, in personality pre-Anne, Athos could see himself in the eighteen year old before him, his Son, his boy, a child he'd known nothing about his whole life, and yet hadn't he felt an instant bond to d'Artagnan when they'd first met?, he'd been fascinated by the Gascon after he'd come charging into the garrison demanding Athos's life in a duel. 

Dear God d'Artagnan was so much like him at that age, reckless, headstrong, arrogant, hating to be proved wrong or addmit fault, but his looks were all Francious, all dark and seductive rather than blue eyed and fair haired as the La Feres had been. 

 

Athos held his breath as d'Artagnan slowly made his way over to the desk and lifted the birth certificate reading the names on the paper   
"My Fathers name is Olivier La Fere" he whispered his voice barely audiable 

"Olivier d'Athos de la Fere" Athos said feeling the eyes of Treville, Aramis, and Porthos upon him as he spoke "d'Artagnan I never knew.................." he was cut off abruptly as d'Artagnan's fist smashed neatly into his face! 

"You bastard!, you worthless bastard!" d'Artagnan snarled at Athos making to advance on the older man, on his Father as he pinched his bleeding nose, Aramis and Porthos quickly intervining with Porthos wrapping his arms about d'Artagnan to keep him from lashing out again! "How could you do that!?" d'Artagnan screamed struggling in Porthos's grasp "She was treated like a leper because of you!, I was called Bastard everyday by the other boys!, they treated us like shit!"

"I didn't know about you" Athos said "I never saw Francious after that night!"

"You never cared to find out either!" d'Artagnan screamed back "When I was ten I got set upon by six older boys!, they broke my fucking arm and spat on me for being a bastard!, no man would touch my Mother after she'd been labeled a whore!, she died being scorned by every Man and Woman in Lupiac because of You!"

"Thats enough!" Treville bellowed slamming his fist on the desk 

"No, I deserve it" Athos whispered hanging his head in shame and shaking off Aramis's questing hands as they tried to examin his nose 

"Too right you fucking do!" d'Artagnan shouted trying to break free from Porthos "Let me Go!"

"Not till yer calm down whelp" Porthos replied 

"Fuck calm!, I'll be calm after I've broken his fucking face!" 

"d'Artagnan Athos didn't know, you're mother never told him!" Aramis said trying to placate the boy 

"How could she?, she didn't even know where he was from!" d'Artagnan cried "And he never bothered to find out after he'd.................." the fight seemed to go out of d'Artagnan and he sagged in Porthos's arms looking at Athos with a pained expression in his eyes "Didn't you care?" he asked "You must have known she might get pregnant"

"I didn't think" Athos admitted bitterly "I was seventeen, a spoilt brat, I never thought about consequences back then, it never occured to me that................that I might become a Father after one night with a wench"

"If you had known?"

Athos bit his lip at the question, he knew that now, nearly twenty years on he would have done anything to secure the Mother and child, even if he didn't wed he would make sure they wanted for nothing, back then however..............he doubted he would have given it a second thought, certainly his Father would not have, he would have boxed young Olivier's ears for him and sent the wench packing, telling Olivier to forget the bastard brat and focus on becoming Comte instead of lifting skirts!. 

However if he told d'Artagnan that Athos knew he would ruin any chance of salvaging any relationship between them, and he was not now that seventeen year old boy, he was a grown man, a Man who had a Son to be proud of and that was what gave him the answer to the question. 

"I would and I am very proud to have a Son such as you" he said "You are so much more mature than I was at your age, far more Noble and thoughful of others, any man would be proud to have you as a Son, and I am more than proud to be you Father"

d'Artagnan nodded biting his lip and self hugged as Porthos released him from his grasp   
"You wouldn't have married her would you?" he whispered looking at Athos "You're Noble, she was just a peasent wench, you'd never had wed her"

"I................no, no I would not have, could not" Athos admitted "But I would have done right by her, and by you"   
d'Artagnan sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve shakily, "I always thought of my Grandfather as my Father, I even called him Father, I never even really thought about you, my birth Father, I never cared"

"Thats understandable given the circumstances" Aramis offered both he and Porthos remaining alert in case d'Artagnan decided to go off again though at present he looked too worn to do anything, looking at Athos he shook his head, lifting his arms and letting them flop back to his sides 

"What do we do now?".

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Treville had given d'Artagnan and Athos the rest of the day off and the next two days to try and deal with this, he knew it would take far more time than that but it was all the time he could spare to them. 

Together they sat in Athos's apartment sharing a bottle of wine that neither was drinking, a first for Athos to say the least!, but he just couldn't muster an appetite for wine at present.

Instead he sat clutching the cup in his hands while d'Artagnaned stared into his cup a pensive expression on his face. 

"I'm not sure what to say" Athos admitted "Nore what to do"

"I can't call you Father" d'Artagnan said looking up with a jerk that sloshed wine over the top of his cup, "I'm sorry but..................my Grandfather..................it............I can't do that"

"I understand" Athos said placing a hand on d'Artagnan's knee and squeezing it gently "I don't expect you to............call me Papa or treat me like I have raised you since childhood, I have no right to any of that and I don't want to pressure you in anyway"

"What do you want?" d'Artagnan asked straightening up and tilting his chin defiantly, a stance that now Athos recalled using himself many times in his youth!

"I want...............God, what I really want is to go back in time and change the past, to have known you since birth, to have cared for you and your Mother, seen to your education, seen your first steps, given you your first sword and taught you how to weild it, to have watched you grow from a child into a Man, that is what I want", Athos sighed heavily and sagged back in his seat 

"You can't change the past Athos, no one can" d'Artagnan said moved by Athos's lengthy speach a rarity for the man who often made single words do for answers "The best we can do is look to the future, what is it you want from the future?, to be my friend?, Bother in arms, or.......my Father?" 

"All three" Athos whispered with a faint smile on his lips "A friend I already am to you, a Brother in arms too, a Father?, that I know not how to be" he shook his head and sat up placing his cup on the table to disinterest, "My own Father and I were not close, like most Noble children I was raised by Governess's and tutors, I only saw my parents when they were home from court and they still had little time for Thomas and I", d'Artagnan frowned in sympathy unable and unwilling to imagine such a cold childhood, to have the love and affection of family was alien to him, he'd always had his Grandfather there for him, taking care of him, he'd never been dumped in the care of servants not like the La Fere boys had.

"I'm not sure I'll be much good as a Father" Athos said looking directly into d'Artagnan's eyes as he spoke "I don't know how to be a Father, what exactly I am expected to do, but if you'll let me and make allowences for the fact that I am likely to get things wrong I would like very much to try and be a Father to you".

D'Artagnan was silent for several minutes, thinking things over, in his heart Alexandre was his Father in all but birth, he'd raised him, cared for him, taught him to fight, done everything and d'Artagnan would never stop thinking of him as a Father. But Alexandre was dead, had died in his arms, he had no other family, had no one in world left to care beyond the Musketeers, he already loved Athos as a Brother in arms, would it really be too difficult to come to love him as his Father?. 

"I think" he slowly said "I would like to learn to be your son as you learn to be my Father".


	2. Chapter 2

At first things were very difficult between Athos and d'Artagnan as they struggled to find their way together, to move from friendship to being Father and Son, d'Artagnan naturally had resentment against Athos for the difficulty he had faced as a child, but as time passed he gradually let that go, let Athos into his heart as the older man was doing for him. 

Athos naturally became much more protective of d'Artagnan now he knew that he was his Son, something that irritated d'Artagnan since at times Athos could be down right obtuse when it came to allowing d'Artagnan to do his duty, Aramis and Porthos tormented Athos about being a Mother Hen!, they and Treville being the only ones at first who knew the truth about d'Artagnan and Athos, aside from Richelieu and of course Milady whom the Cardinal had told. 

Milady was the first to try to use that information to her advantage during their scheme to bring her and the Cardinal down however she had failed misrably and was forced to leave Paris with her tail between her legs, well, at least until Louis's stupid idea to spend a night as a commoner resulting in himself and d'Artagnan being abducted by slavers. 

That twenty four hours had been the longest in Athos's life, his fear for his Son having made him ready to murder Lemaitre for daring to harm his beloved boy.   
Once the nightmare was over Athos didn't let d'Artagnan out of his sight for days!, wanting to keep the boy safe and secure in the small Maison he had purchased for himself and d'Artagnan to live in as their relationship grew closer.

If ever there was a son to be proud of then d'Artagnan was it and Athos was bursting with pride over the Gascon, and pleased to let the world know it. 

By the time her was dragged back to Pinon by his former tenants, the whole garrison knew that Athos was d'Artagnan's Father, some of the Musketeers muttered about special treatment and whispered that d'Artagnan had gotten into the regiment through his parentage, but for the most part everyone was excepting and aside from the odd dig at their expense Athos and d'Artagnan were able to carry on as normal. 

Or as normal as was possible given the circumstances!.

But said circumstances were what led Athos to facing up to his responabilties to the village of Pinon and not simply turning on his heel and riding back to Paris and leaving them to face Renard alone. 

Had he simply been by himself without an heir than he would have gladdly thrown aside his comtedom and turned the land over to the villagers, or perhaps even to Renard if he swore to leave them in peace, but now having a Son to provide for, even though d'Artagnan was resolute in stating he did not need providing for and always kicked up a fuss when it came to Athos buying him new boots, shirts, and generally fussing over him, Athos decided to fight the Baron and restore the estate, not for himself, but for d'Artagnan. 

 

Between them Father and Son took the gun powder and weapons up from the armery in the Chateau and loaded it onto a wagon to take it back to the village. 

"It's a miracle the fire didn't get the powder" d'Artagnan said as he hefted a barrel onto the wagon "That cellar must be air tight for it not to have reached in there"

"On small blessing indeed" Athos said while eying the property, the structure had withstood the fire remarkably well, while the interior was all but gutted the Chateau in general was not that baddly damaged, with work it could be restored back to it's former glory. While he doubted the third floor would survive, the second and the servants quaters could easily be repaired. 

He was considering this when Catherine de Garroville came out of the burned out doorway startling d'Artagnan in the process since he had believed himself and Athos alone on the premises. 

Catherine had aged beyond her years, while she had never been what one would call a beauty, not even in her youth she now looked down right haggared, with her severe hairstyle her face was made far too angular, her long nose and sharp chin emphasised rather than flattered, her narrow lips pinched all the more by the deep lines about them that had come from pouting too much. 

"Another Musketeer I take it?" she said in a nasal voice that clearly infered that she believed herself above such a station in life, not something that suprised Athos, Catherine had always been that way, distancing herself from the peasent classess and giving herself airs above them, as if the blood in her veins was gold plated rather than made of iron like everyone else!.

Choosing to be diplomatic for once Athos smiled and leaned back against the wagon "Ah, d'Artagnan allow me to introduce your late Uncles betrothed Catherine de Garroville"

"Betrothed?" d'Artagnan said in surprise, clearly he thought Catherine far older than Athos when in fact they were the same age! 

"Uncle?" Catherine said looking at Athos with a scowl on her face "What d'you mean uncle?, who is the boy?" 

"This is Charles d'Artagnan, my Son" Athos said with no small amount of pride in his voice as he spoke "Saddly I did not know of his existance until a year ago, but now that I do know I am more than happy to have such a Son", d'Artagnan felt his cheeks flushing at the warm praise Athos gave him and ducked his head shyly while Athos squeezed his hand 

"Your Son?" Catherine repeated scorn clear in her tone without the curling of her top lip in derision "A Bastard I presume?, you and that viper were not wed long enough to produce a boy as old as he, good God how old were you when you tupped his Mother?"

"Hey!" d'Artagnan protested at the insult to his Mother

"Seventeen, that summer I went to Gascony" Athos replied squeezing d'Artagnan's hand to warn him off from starting a fight, Catherine snorted indelicately and shook her head 

"First you bed commoners and now you live amongst them as a common soldier" she sneered "It makes no sense"

"It makes sense to me" Athos replied "More so than anything", he paused and took a breath before adding "There is something you should know, Anne is still alive and is living in Paris as mistress to the King!", there was a brief paused before Catherine delivered a stinging slap to Athos's face 

"Even after all she has done she still breaths!" Catherine snarled "What sort of Man of Honor do you call yourself!?", in flurry of fading red hair, and skirts Catherine disappeared back into the ruins leaving Athos rolling his eyes and sighing deeply 

"It never ends!"

"You sure do have a way with Women!" d'Artagnan teased "Think I'll stick to Aramis for relationship advice!"

"Watch your lip boy or you'll be over my knee before the days out!" Athos shot back a wry grin on his face in spite of everything, he climbed up onto the wagon beside d'Artagnan letting his Son take the reigns to drive back to Pinon. 

 

"So she was Uncle Thomas's wife to be?" d'Artagnan said 

"Yes, she was betrothed to me first, an arrangment between our Fathers, but then I met Anne and...................well Thomas had no betrothed and simply having her betrothed to my younger Brother seemed the best idea" Athos replied   
"Seems weird to me" d'Artagnan said "A women being passed on from one Brother to the other", he looked at Athos with a wrinkled nose "Don't tell me you both............"

"NO!, God no!, absalutely not!", d'Artagnan snorted at Athos's vehement denial of having ever bedded Catherine

"She's no beauty" the boy commented "Was she ever pretty before?"

"Not really" Athos admitted "But the sorrows of life have aged her baddly, she could look fair enough when well gowned and with her hair groomed, but she was never what one would call breath taking"  
"Why didn't she just go and marry someone else?", Athos had to smile at the simplicity of d'Artagnan's question, his Son knew nothing of the ways of nobilty, the needs for a dowery, for a Girl to come with land or at least a good fat purse

"It seems her Father's debts destroyed her fortune and dowery, and Nobles will rarely consider marriage with one who can not provide such"

"Didn't have to be a Noble", again to d'Artagnan it was simple, but Athos knew that for someone like Catherine no one but Nobility would do. 

 

Saddly things went from bad to worse with Catherine. 

As they made their stand against Renard and his degenerate brat of a Son Edmund Athos revealed his plan to sign everything over to d'Artagnan as his Son and Heir. 

This went over well enough with the villagers, true under normal circumstances a Bastard could not inherit, but as there were no other members of Athos's family alive to claim the title there was no reason why d'Artagnan should not be the next Comte de la Fere. 

Renard and Edmund were furious by this and of course tried to fight for the land, a foolish mistake that inevitably failed and cost Renard his Sons life. 

But Catherine was enraged by the notion of d'Artagnan succeeding Athos and taking the estate that she believe should have been hers had Athos not wed Anne. 

It was by her bullet that Edmund died but she had been aiming for Athos at the time, something that he would not forget and neither would d'Artagnan since the boy was ready to go and string her up for daring take up arms against his Father. 

"She's hurt and angry, she wasn't thinking clearly" Athos said as they worked to put the village back together ater the siege

"She seemed to be thinking clearly enough to me" d'Artagnan grumbled 

"Aye, I agree with the whelp Athos" Porthos said "I think you've got quite the enemy in the making there", Athos shook his head 

"I don't think she'll be back to try anything else, likely she'll slip away quietly and find somewhere to nurse her pride in private".

 

Athos was right in some ways, Catherine would not be staying in La Fere, but he was wrong in thinking that she would be letting this go anytime soon, packing up her meagre belongings she set off from the ruined Chateau intent on getting her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Athos had made him heir to the estate of La Fere d'Artagnan had taken his responsability's as future Comte very seriously. 

While he wasn't bothered about knowing ettiquet or throwing balls for the Nobility, he wanted to do right by the people of Pinon and treat them fairly as their Lord.   
Having had tenants on the farm back in Lupiac d'Artagnan already knew how to collect rents and deal with minor disputes, but being responable for a whole estate was very different. 

Athos patiently schooled him what he needed to know along with Treville who, while never advertizing the fact was the Comte de Troisville and knew everything there was to know about running estates. 

One problem there was likely to be was d'Artagnan's soft heart when it came to collecting taxes, he had known first hand how draining they were on farmers and was liable not to push the issue with his tenants especially if they used their hungry children as a way to gain his sympathy.

d'Artagnan also insisted on making monthly visits to La Fere to see to the peoples well being. 

Partly to see how the refurbishments on the chateau were going, he and Athos were having the chateau rebuilt and commissioning masons from within Pinon which was adding to the townships prosperity adding to their popularity amongst the people.   
While neither intended on living in La Fere anytime soon they were going to use the chateau as a retreat for the Musketeers to go when on leave or recovering from an injury. 

"You know you don' t have to go back and forth all the time" Athos said as d'Artagnan packed up his satchel for another monthly visit to Pinon 

"This way Renard will know that the village is still under our protection and not start hasseling the people again" d'Artagnan replied mounting Zad easily and grinning down at his Father, in private he had started calling Athos Papa, something they were keeping private since they would never hear the end of it from Aramis and Porthos if they discovered this!

"Besides I like going to the village and seeing the people, I like helping them out, I miss some of the farm work I did back in Lupiac!", Athos groaned at this and pinched the bridge of his nose 

"You do know that Comtes do not labour on farms!"

"This one does!" d'Artagnan said with a bright grin cheekily he patted Athos's head and ruffled his Father's hair!, "I'll see you in a few days!" he said clipping zads sides and getting out of the garrison before Athos could enact retribution upon him!.

 

"Little brat gets more daring by the day!" Athos sighed and groaned as he heard familiar laughs behind him 

"Well you've only got yourself to blame for that!" Porthos said slapping an arm about his shoulders "Still, the lil' whelp does yer proud don' he?"

"More so than I can describe" Athos said with a smile "He may never be a Comte in the true sense, he's too in touch with the common people of France to give orders and act as a Lord properly, but he will be far more Noble because of that than the rest of Frances Nobility".

 

The ride to Pinon was an easy one, and d'Artagnan made good time as he rode onto the now familiar estate, a smile spread over his lips as he caught sight of the Chateau in the distance. 

The refurbishments were coming along well, the top floor was was being rebuilt from scratch and scaffolding was errected as masons and craftmen worked, the ground floor and the second floor were being repainted, the burned wood replaced with new, and the whole place scrubbed from top to bottom to get out the stench of smoke. 

He and Athos had discussed hiring staff for the chateau, since they had no plans to live there a minimum of staff would be adequet, all that would be needed was a house keepr, a grounds man, a gardener, and a maid or two and a cook, that they would be able to afford to hire and the house would be kept ready for when they came onto the estate themselves and for other Musketeers to use. 

As news of d'Artagnan's ellevated status had become known it had had been amusing to see people who had orriginally scorned him as being nothing more than a farm boy and a common soldier were now falling over themselves to win his attention, Bonacieux being one of them, having paraded his finest cloths before d'Artagnan hoping to get his patronage, something d'Artagnan took great pleasure in refusing!. 

Recalling the smacked arse look on Bonacieux's face brought a big grin to d'Artagnan's as he spurred Zad on towards the chateau, he had no notion of any danger at all, in fact he was in high spirits as he headed towards the estate not knowing anything was wrong until the gun shot rang out and the ball struck his back just missing his heart by scarcely and inch.

Crying out as the wind was driven from his lungs d'Artagnan slumped and fell from Zad's back, the horse panicking and bolting, leaving the musketeer laying on the grass bleeding profusely from his back, his head was spinning from the impact with the ground and his arms and legs felt like jelly as he tried to move. 

From out of the woods Catherine de Garroville appeared beside her was one of Renards men who easily took d'Artagnan's weapons from him and handed them to Catherine   
"What d'you want?" d'Artagnan asked thankful that unlike Treville the bullet had not peirced his lung

"I want my life back!" Catherine spat at d'Artagnan "I want my dignity, my position, my husband!, all that Athos and his bitch took from me!", d'Artagnan cried out as Renards man hauled him to his feet, easily fending off his struggles and binding his hands to sling him over his shoulder, d'Artagnan squirmed and twisted as Catherine grabbed his hair and lifted his head to force him to look her in the eye 

"I am not be able to have all that back, but I will make Athos sorry for what he had done to me!" she hissed "I will make him wish that I had shot him all those weeks ago!"

"Go to hell!" d'Artagnan spat at her and violently snapped his head back wincing as a handfull of hair was ripped from his scalp!, Catherine laughed and dropped the hair on the ground 

"Hell?" she said "Thats where I've been for the last seven years!", looking to Renards man she nodded her head "Lets get him home".

 

Renards hunting lodge

d'Artagnan was taken in the cellar of the lodge and chained to the ceiling by his wrists, the shackles digging painfully into his flesh as he was strung up with only the tips of his toes touching the ground.

"This is the bastard then?" Renard said sauntering down the stairs to join Catherine "Bastard brat of the Comte de la Fere" he said looking d'Artagnan up and down "You hardly resemble the family, odd are your mother was a whore and lied about who filled her belly"

"Fuck you!" d'Artagnan snarled yanking on his chains and earning himself a blow to the gut by Renards man 

"He is Athos's bastard" Catherine confirmed "He's like Athos was in his youth, in temperment at least" 

"And his Father loves him it seems" Renard mused circling d'Artagnan "Making him the perfect tool for revenge" 

"And to get the estate" Catherine drawled walking up to d'Artagnan and running her finger down his cheek making the boy jerk on the chains to try and escape her reach "You see little one Athos will give us anything to get you back, he'll sign the estate over to us, rebuilding my fortune and position, and making up for poor Renards loss"

"You shot his Son not Athos!" d'Artagnan growled "And nothing you do here can bring him back!"

"It will bring him peace you little bastard!" Renard snarled marching forward and delivering a dizzying blow to the back of d'Artagnan's head!, "It will bring us justice, to have Athos know the same torment as we have suffered", the older man turned to his soldier "Unchain his right hand" he said drawing a dagger from his belt 

"What.....what are doing?" d'Artagnan cried struggling in earnest against the chains and the soldier but to no avail as his hand was seized and held out to Renard who ran his hand over d'Artagnan's fingers before grabbing his index finger and painfully yanking it back with a resounding crack as the bone broke!, d'Artagnan gave only a loud groan at the pain and continued to glower at Renard, his eyes widdening and heart rate increasing as the man placed the dagger against his finger, in one fluid move he severed d'Artagnan's finger making the Musketeer howl in pain and fight against the chains his blood streaming from the wound as Renard moved away 

"Enough incentive for Athos to act?" he asked holding the severed finger in his hand as the blood drained from it 

"That and the Musketeers pauldron should do it" Catherine said with a cold smile "And we'll have plenty of time to exact revenge before delivering the rest of the bastard to his Father"  
Renard chuckled and tipped his head to Catherine nodding to his man who began to strip d'Artagnan of his pauldron, and took a blade to the rest of his clothes leaving him in his brais alone

"You see d'Artagnan" Catherine explained going up to the boy who glared at her gritting his teeth against the immense pain he was in "Athos will sign his estate, title and fortune over to Renard and myself in order to save your misrable life, however...." she paused and smile at him as if very amused by all this "However when we return you to him it will already be far too late and all he will be left with is your broken bloody corpse and his grief"  
d'Artagnan's eyes widdened and he drew in a shaking breath at this, "A far better way to gain vengence than just to kill him don't you think?" Renard offered placing d'Artagnan's finger in the leather pauldron and wrapping d'Artagnan's blood splattered cloak about it   
"He will be so overcome with grief and self hatred that the chances are he will kill himself, more damnation than I could ever inflict upon him" 

"You are mad!" d'Artagnan whispered looking at his tormenters and wincing as the soldier bound his bleeding hand to prevent him from bleeding to death "The both of you!, you're completely insane!" 

"No d'Artagnan" Catherine said with utter conviction in her voice "Athos is the one who is insane, to even think that he could ruin our lives and get away with it. Well now he will pay most dearly for all the wrong he has done us".


	4. Chapter 4

d'Artagnan panted and forced his heavy eyelids to stay open, his whole body throbbed with pain and the desire to sleep made it so much harder to stay conscious, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and let himself slip into the darkness that was lurking on the edge of his mind.   
It was only Aramis's training when it came to injuries that kept him from giving in, inside his head he heard Aramis's voice telling him over and over what to and not to do when hurt

"If you're bleeding apply pressure to the wound, use alcohol to clean it, or fresh water if you don't have any booze, stitch it if possible, if not then use a clean bandage and wrap it tightly, then keep it clean and dry".

"If a bone in broken then try to straighten it, if you can't do so alone then immobilize it and do not put pressure on the limb as you'll only make it worse"

"If you have a burn then pour cold water over it, do not put any linen on the burn as it will stick, you need to keep applying cold water and then a bandage soaked in salve, keep the burn clean and dry"

"If you have a head injury do not go to sleep!, you will feel like you want to, your whole body will be screaming for it but you must not give in and sleep because if you have a concussion then you will risk falling into a coma.   
You will likely be sick and dizzy, don't try to stand if you are dizzy, stay sitting until you get your balence, seek medical attention as soon as you can". 

 

Well he couldn't apply pressure to his wounds, clean them, nore could he seek medical attention, but what he could do and was determined to do was stay awake. 

After Renard had sent his soldier off with the package for Athos, the vengeful and deranged Baron had turned his attention back to d'Artagnan. To d'Artagnan's horror and Catherine's amusement Renard had taken up a long baton which he had proceeded to beat d'Artagnan with. 

For over and hour Renard and used the baton upon the musketeer, switching hands every fifteen minutes to make sure he didn't weaken his strikes against d'Artagnan's body. 

From his ankles right up to the top of his scalp d'Artagnan was hit repeatedly with the baton, his calfs, his thighs, his buttocks, oh Renard had had fun beating him there telling him he was little more than a boy who needed to be put across a knee anyway and then he'd thrust the baton between d'Artagnan's legs and beat his genitals until d'Artagnan was sobbing with pain and could hardly breath for the agony he was in. 

Renard had given him no time to recover though, he then went on to beat d'Artagnan across the stomach and the ribs, taking great pleasure in hearing the ribs crack and break under his assult and driving the baton deep into d'Artagnan's solar plexus until he was coughing and throwing up over himself. 

Laughing at the wretched state d'Artagnan was in he took the baton next to d'Artagnan's back and shoulders, beating every single vertebae increasing the agony in d'Artagnan's body before he turned the baton on d'Artagnan's face and head, blood now splattered the floor and the front of d'Artagnan's body from his broken nose and smashed lips, his eyes were swollen and so bruised he was having difficulty seeing out of them, though he suspected he was likely concussed aswell. 

His jaw ached, as did his cheeks, he had no idea if they were fractured too nore what other injuries he had aside from the broken ribs though he suspected that his kidneys had been hit, Christ there was hardly a part of his body that hadn't been!, he didn't even want to think about his cock and balls, he was still throbbing there as it was and his bladder was painfully full, he knew he was going to have to piss but the thought of the pain it was going to cause let alone the shame of pissing himself was making him continue to hold on. 

Tortured to death.

That was what Renard and Catherine had promised him, they were going to beat him, cut him, and tear him apart until he died, then deliver what was left of him to Athos. 

d'Artagnan felt tears filling his eyes at the thought of it, not for himself, but for Athos, over the last year he'd come to know his Father so well, knew what it had taken for Athos to let him into his heart, knew just how fragile that heart was. 

'I love you Charles, I never thought I'd be able to love again after Anne, and romantically I probably never will, but you........I love you more than I dreamed possible!'

d'Artagnan whimpered recalling Athos's tipsy confession after he'd drunk more than he should of a decent cognac which had loosened his tongue and made him more touchy feely than normal 

'You're my baby boy!' Athos had gushed cupping d'Artagnan's cheeks in his hands and running his thumbs over the stubble 'Mon petit garcon!, and I love you!, if anything ever happens to you.........'

"Nothing will happen Papa, I'll be fine always" d'Artagnan had said squeezing his Fathers wrists and smiling warmly "You've taught me well, and so have Porthos and Aramis, who else could have such good teachers eh?" 

 

d'Artagnan groaned and pulled on the chains again his body aching all the more as he did so, if Catherine and Renard succeeded in killing him then they would destroy Athos completely, he knew his Father would fall apart if he was killed, especially in such a way, Aramis, Porthos, and Treville would do their best but nothing would keep Athos living if he didn't want to live, one way or another he'd destroy himself simply because he'd no longer see a reason to continue living. 

"Had a pleasent rest did you?" Catherine said sauntering into the cellar with a smug smirk on her face 

"You're a sick bitch" d'Artagnan spat spraying blood as he did and his jaw ached from the movement, Catherine marched across the cellar and backhanded him viciously making d'Artagnan's head snap to the side and lights flash before his eyes 

"You keep that lip up and we'll cut your tongue out" she snarled at him meeting d'Artagnan's eyes without flinching as he glared at her 

"What makes you think Renard's going to honor his part of this deal?" d'Artagnan whispered through thick bloody lips "You killed his son, once he's done with me what d'you think he'll do to you?", he yelped as Catherine suddenly grabbed his chin and squeezed painfully 

"Listen you stupid little brat, Renard is marrying me, I'll give him another Son, and he knows I was aiming for Athos!" 

"So you say!" d'Artagnan sneered jerking his head back "And at your age?, how d'you know you're even capable?", he was delivered another stinging blow for that but couldn't keep the smirk off his face since he'd managed to get under the bitches skin 

"You'll regret that" Catherine snapped going over to a chest and taking a long leather whip from inside and cracked it against the wall, "I'll strip your cocky attitude from you along with your flesh!". 

 

At first he clenched his teeth despite the pain in his jaw and resisted the urge to scream as Catherine lashed his back, he forced himself to breath through the pain rather than hold his breath since trying to hold his breath only made the next blow hurt all the more when the wind was forced from his lungs. However his resolve not to give into Catherine and give voice to the pain began to weaken as his already tender flesh tore under the whipping and blood began to flow down his back and legs to puddle on the floor. 

Shame filled d'Artagnan as pained crys were forced from his swollen lips, shame that increased as his over full bladder gave up under the strain and he wet himself like a child. 

"Look at you!, pissing yourself like a boy of five!" Catherine goaded beating the whip across d'Artagnan's shoulder blades making him yelp as it dug into two fresh gauges making them deeper than ever, "What would your dear Papa think if he saw you now hm?, think he'd still be so proud of you if he saw you pissing your pants, bleeding, and weeping?"

"Go to hell!" d'Artagnan forced out between pained gasps of breath 

"Hell?" Catherine spat letting the lash drop to the floor "Hell is where your shit of a Father left me!, and where he is going by the time I'm done"

"You think killing me will help?" d'Artagnan whispered enjoying the reprieve of the lash not shredding his back, though now the razor sharpe blows were paused a deep burning sensation took over as if his back were on fire!, wincing against the pain he twisted his head and looked at a red faced and panting Catherine over his shoulder "The only thing you'll achieve here is to damn yourself!, if that what you want?, to destroy yourself completely?" 

Catherine looked up into d'Artagnan's eyes regarding him cooly as if he were asking her the time of day and was not strung up before her battered and bleeding!   
"Destroy myself?" she repeated "Everything I was Athos and that bitch of his destroyed", her face twisted in a dark scowl and suddenly she lunged forward and had the whip wrapped about d'Artagnan's throat like a garrot cutting off his air supply and cutting painfully into his skin 

"I had a life once I reason for being!" she snarled into d'Artagnan's ear "I was going to be married, become the Comtessa de la Fere!, then Athos betrayed me and married that vicious whore!" d'Artagnan chocked and gulped as the whip tightened even more on his throat!, under the unforgiving material his skin tore and began to trickle with blood as Catherine made the whip tighter still!   
"I was passed onto Thomas like a second hand doublet!, just handed over as if I were worthless!, as if my love and devotion to Athos mattered for nothing!" she snarled jerking d'Artagnan's head back and putting painful pressure on his adams apple, the veins in d'Artagnan's eyes burst and his face became red, then purple at the lack of air, blood was pounding in his temples and his vision was fading as Catherine continued to squeeze the whip tighter, a single tear ran from his left eye as darkness began to claim him. 

"Well now Athos will know how it feels to be broken!" Catherine snarled "He'll know the pain that I suffered when he and his wife took everything from me!" 

The sound of a gun exploded in the cellar and a body hit the floor with blood splattering the wall.

 

Paris

 

Athos had felt restless all night, no matter what he did he couldn't get comfortable, couldn't settle enough to read, to eat, and forget about sleeping!, he felt far too unsettled for that to happen. 

Why he was feeling so out of sorts he couldn't put his finger on, okay so he was always on edge when d'Artagnan was away but it was never this bad, if he was the sort of man who believed in ill omens then he would think he was having a premonition of danger!. 

Giving up on being able to get any rest he went to the garrison early and joined Jacques the stable boy in seeing to the horses before the rest of the Musketeers rose from their beds (Or other peoples beds), and made their way to the garrison for muster 

"You're early" Aramis commented as he bit into a juicy apple 

"Who was the lucky woman last night?" Athos grunted eyeing the impressive love bite on the side of Aramis's throat 

"A charming wench by the name of Louisa delacroix" Aramis replied with a bright smile "Lovely and feisty!", Athos groaned inwardly and leveled a glare on Aramis

"The Baron de Tours wife!" he growled 

"Well he's seventy five and past it!, a young woman does have her needs you know!?" Aramis said shrugging unrepentantly 

"And you're more randy than a tom in an alley!" Porthos chortled slapping Aramis on the back resulting in a mouthful of apple being spat across the ground! "And what brings you here so early?" he asked Athos 

"Couldn't sleep" Athos replied heading for their usual table and helping himself to wine and a bread 

"He's missing his pup!" Porthos sing songed "Didn't have anyone to tuck into bed last night!", Aramis snorted with laughter while Athos gave them both an unimpressed glower, not bothering to rise to their teasing since it would only encourage them all the more! 

"Don't fret Mon ami, d'Art'll be home soon" Aramis said patting his shoulder 

"Any luck he'll bring some of that pie with him again" Porthos said with a smile recalling a delicious cheese and chicken filled pie one of the Farmers wives had gifted d'Artagnan with last time he'd been in Pinon. 

Athos tried to relax under the certainty of his friends who had no doubt that d'Artagnan would soon be home and all would be well, but the twisted knot in his stomach refused to lessen and he was unable to let go of his worry, as if of their own accord Athos's eyes drifted to the garrison gateway as a rider rode in carrying a parcel 

"I'm looking for the Musketeer Athos" the man said 

"Now this sounds familiar!" Porthos muttered shooting a glance to Aramis who snickered as Athos walked over to the man 

"You've found him" 

"This is yours" the rider said handing over the package and turning his horse around 

"Don't you want payment?" Athos called 

"Already been paid" the rider replied heading back out of the garrison leaving Athos to take the parcel over to table to open it. 

 

"It's not your birthday is it?" Porthos asked as Athos lay the package of hessian down on the table and took out his maine gauche to cut the twine binding the package 

"Maybe it's a gift from someone?" Aramis offered curriously 

"Who?" 

"His secret admirer?"

"We need to be on the look out for a deranged lunatic then!".

Athos ignored the pair of them as he unwrapped the hessian and felt his blood run cold as a light blue cloak was revealed under the coarse material   
"What the hell?" Porthos growled, he and Aramis immediately getting to Athos's side 

With shaking hands Athos unwrapped the cloak, his stomach flipping over as he saw the blood splattering the material and fear filling him all the more as he pulled the pauldron out of the cloak complete with a bloody parchment inside it, holding his breath Athos unwrapped the parchment and let out a gut wrenching wail as the severed finger fell onto the table!. 

The parchment was smeared in blood but the words were still clear enough to read and would be imprinted in Athos's heart for the rest of his life

If you want to see the rest of your Bastard again go to your Chateau and sign over everything you own to me. 

Renard.


	5. Chapter 5

Renards hunting lodge

d'Artagnan sucked in a huge lungful of air and immediately began to cough harshly as his abused throat protested at his lungs desperate need for the oxygen he was trying to draw in, his head throbbed as if he'd been hit over it again, his eyes feeling too large for their sockets and his vision blurred as his body tried to recover from it's near strangulation. 

"Stupid bitch!" Renard muttered coming into d'Artagnan's field of vision, he pulled the loosened noose from about d'Artagnan's throat and dropped it on the ground grimancing at the gore which covered his hands, blood was soaked into the material from both d'Artagnan's throat and his back!.

Leaving d'Artagnan to continue to cough and splutter as he tried to calm his lungs down and work up enough saliva in his mouth to soothe his red raw throat, Renard walked past him to the cooling body of Catherine that was slumped on the floor behind him. 

Renard had shot her in the head at point blank range, one side of her head had a small neat hole where the ball had gone in, the other side of her head had a gaping maw where it had blow out bone, brain, and blood, all of which was now decorating the wall and floor. 

"Ah well, I was planning on doing this in the end anyway, just not until I was done with you" he said to d'Artagnan turning back to the boy who managed a glare between gasps of breath  
"She did a nice job on your backside didn't she?" he commented running his fingers down d'Artagnan's still bleeding back, digging his nails into the deeper lashes making d'Artagnan wince and choke as his throat refused to let him cry out at all, "Not a bad job on your neck either by the looks of it!", Renard's hands cupped d'Artagnan's throat tormenting the baddly bruised and in some places torn flesh "Another minute or so and you'd have been dead"

"So why not let her kill me and be done with it?" d'Artagnan forced out in a horse whisper 

Renard chuckled, moving round to face d'Artagnan and cupped his cheek in a manor that a Father might hold a childs face, "Because my dear boy I am not quite done with you yet" he breathed blowing stale wine scented breath over d'Artagnan's face "You see I want Athos to feel the same misery that I am feeling, I want him to suffer the same nightmare I do every night, I want him to know the pain of holding a Son in his arms and watching that Sons life slip away", Renard tightened his grip on d'Artagnan's cheek digging his nails into the bruised flesh bringing tears to d'Artagnan's eyes "I want to watch him see his world fall apart, to see the only light of his life be extinguished forever!, I want him to join me in this hellish existance and know that I was the one who brought him here just like he did me!", jerking d'Artagnan's head back he let him go and folded his arms 

"I first thought of delivering your corpse to him piece by piece, a hand here, a foot there, a head on a pike, you get the idea!"

"You're sick!" d'Artagnan whispered 

"But then!" Renard shouted suddenly clasping d'Artagnan painfully by the shoulders and shaking the boy violently "Then I had a better idea!" he said forcing d'Artagnan to look him in the eyes "Why give you back to him in bits when I can deliver you to him whole?, watch the joy fill his eyes as he reaches out to take you into his arms, and then see it die as you bleed out right before him?", he laughed in d'Artagnan's pale face and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other "You'll die in his arms like my son died in mine, he too will know this anguish, this eternal torment, and he will know that he brought it all on himself!", thrust d'Artagnan away Renard turned and stalked to the stairs before pausing and looking back at the panting Musketeer 

"Just so you know I haven't quite finished having fun with you yet, and I'll be wanting to make sure you can't cry out to Athos a warning so we'll have to make sure you're incapable of doing so", a chill of horror ran through d'Artagnan at this, surely the man wouldn't cut out his tongue!, even Renard could not be so depraved that he would do that!.

 

Garrison 

 

Athos turned and vomited on the ground, his whole body was shaking and sweating as if he had a fever and his eyes were wild with horror, it seemed to his shocked and frightened mind that the entire world had become a blur, just as it had been when he'd found Anne with blood on her hands standing over Thomas's body with Catherine screaming in his ear he couldn't comprehend anything, couldn't breath, couldn't think, all he could do was feel like invisable walls were closing in on him, suffocating and trapping him!. 

He violently flinched, his whole body jerking as Aramis suddenly put his hands on his shoulders and guided him to the bench and sat him down   
"Put your head between your knees and take deep breaths" the Spaniard instructed gently easing Athos's head and shoulders forward so he was leaning with his head downwards   
"Now breath slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth" he said gently but firmly rubbing Athos's shoulders and neck 

"d'Artagnan......"

"We'll get him back"Aramis assured him "Now focus on your breathing and calm down"

"Calm down?, his kids been abducted by a lunatic and you're telling him to calm down!" Porthos scoffed then took a step back at the acidic look Aramis shot him 

"Go and get some brandy, good stuff" Aramis instructed "See Treville, tell him whats going on", nodding his head Porthos turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to the office to see the Captain 

"I'll give him anything to get d'Art back" Athos said breathing shakily "I'll give him anything he wants for my boy"

"It won't come to that" Aramis said continuing to massage the stiff muscles and tendons in Athos's neck to try and sooth him 

"I can't loose him, I can't!, I'd rather die than loose my baby boy!" Athos whispered, shaking Aramis's hands off his shoulders he sat up and looked at his friend his eyes shining with tears "I have to save him Aramis!, no matter what it takes!"

"I know, I know" Aramis said cupping Athos's face and wiping his tears with his thumbs "And we'll get him back safe and sound I promise!"

"Damn right we will" Porthos said returning with Treville by his side and handed over the bottle of brandy straight from Treville's closet "Get this down your neck" he said pushing the bottle into Athos's shaking hands, Athos pulled the cork and took a gulp without even tasting it, resolutely not looking as Porthos used a handkerchief to pick up d'Artagnan's severed finger and took it to be disposed of 

"We'll ride with you to Renard's hunting lodge, thats bound to be where he has d'Artagnan" Treville said "We'll save the boy and make that bastard pay for what he's done"   
"NO!" Athos said shaking his head "If Renard sees you there he'll not hesitate to............." he broke off unable to speak of d'Artagnan being lost to him 

"Then we'll go to La Fere with you and hide ourselves" Aramis said "We won't let you face this alone, he's your Son but he's our brother and messing with d'Artagnan means that sack of shit Renard is messing with us all", Athos looked up at his brother in arms, seeing the steely resolution on his face that was mirrored by Porthos and Treville, no matter what he wasn't going to have to face this alone, they were with him all the way 

"Thankyou" Athos whispered more grateful than he was capable of expressing through words "Thankyou so much"

"Ah save that till we've saved the day!" Porthos said slapping his back "Now lets get ourselves sorted and on the road, the sooner we're there, the sooner d'Art'll be back home and safe".

 

Renards hunting lodge

 

Tears poured down d'Artagnan's bruised and ashen cheeks, blood was pouring down his chin to splatter his chest. 

For a brief moment he had been releaved when Renard had not cut his tongue out, but that relief had not lasted long, not when a long thick needle had been produced along with cat gut. 

With two soldiers holding his head still d'Artagnan had been forced to endure having his lips sewn together by Renard!. 

Blood dripped both inside and outside his mouth forcing him to swallow it or choke since he couldn't spit it out, he'd more than twenty four hours without a drink now and was feeling like his throat was going to close over it was so dry and sore, choked sobs escaped his throat as Renard took his time in stitching his lips and finally tieing the cat gut off. 

"That'll keep you quiet at least" he declared patting d'Artagnan's cheek making the boy moan and glare at him as best he could through his tearful eyes 

"You can let him go now gentlemen, he's not going anywhere or doing anything" Renard said to his soldiers "All we need to do now if get him ready for going home to his Papa!", the Baron smirked coldly "To go home and die in his Fathers arms!"

Forced into silence d'Artagnan could do nothing but watch and moan as his body manipulated into simple smock of hessian that had a hole cut into the back of the cloth, why he didn't know until Renard took a long length of cheese wire from a leather pouch and approached him with it, "No doubt you're wondering what I plan to do with you and how I intend to kill you" he said to d'Artagnan who flinched back as he approached and had the soldiers lift the smock above his waist 

"Well it's quite simple really" Renard said threading the wire about d'Artagnan's waist and pulling it tight so it was diging into his skin, the soldiers lowered the smock and Renard threaded the length through the hole keeping it taut and tied it to the manicles   
"When Athos hands over all his property I will release you to walk to him", Renard paused obviously wanting to create a dramatic effect and moved forward to smirk in d'Artagnan's face, "But as you walk to him I will pull this wire until it breaks, it will slice into your belly leaving you to bleed out just as your Papa reaches out to you!" 

Tears rolled down d'Artagnan's cheeks at Renards words, swallowing hard he choked on his sobs sagging in the chains as Renard laughed in his face sounding more maniac than ever as he saw his nightmarish plans coming into fruition.


	6. Chapter 6

While Renard and two of his soldiers rode to La Fere d'Artagnan was forced to walk beside them, his hands tied behind his back and a rope about his neck being held onto by one of the soldiers, the cheese wire about his waist dug into his skin with every breath making the journey even more painful than it was on his body, and the fact he was being forced to walk bare foot just increased the agony he was in as rocks dug into his feet cutting his flesh and stubbing his toes so much that he was leaving a trail of blood as he walked. 

Athos was waiting in the foyer for Renard, he had been silent on the ride to his estate, had insisted on seeing a lawyer before they had left Paris and had signed over the estate to Renard inspite of his Brothers insistance that it would not come to that. 

Shaking as if he had not eaten in too long and coated in a cold sweat of anxiety Athos paced the foyer back and forth as he waited. 

Positioned in the house Treville and Aramis also waited with guns trained on the foyer ready to shoot Renard and his Men, Porthos had concealed himself behind the chateau walls, ready to act when the fight broke out. 

As Renard's party appeared from the woods Athos stoped pacing and straightened up. His eyes sought out d'Artagnan who was stumbling along between the horses. 

Athos heart throbbed with both rage and anguish over the sight of his Son, filthy dirty, battered and bloody, and being forced to walk between Renard and his soldiers like a common criminal being taken for questioning!. 

He wanted to both run and take d'Artagnan into his arms, to kiss every wound and thank God that he had his baby boy back, and he wanted to run and haul Renard off his horse, to gut the bastard like a fish on the docks!. 

Unable to do either Athos was forced to wait until the party drew up the front of the chateau and dismount, then he approached them, the documents that signed everything over to Renard clutched in his left hand and being crumpled by the tightness he was holding them with as his hand curled into a fist at the close up sight of d'Artagnan. 

The bruises and cuts were bad enough, but his mouth!, Athos felt physically sick at the sight of d'Artagnan's mouth, his plump lips sewn shut with thick black cat gut that was congealed with blood.   
Mutely d'Artagnan gazed at his Father his eyes filled with tears, wishing desperately that he could speaking out to warn Athos of what Renard was planning. 

 

"I assume you have all the documents in order" Renard said matter of factly 

"What the hell have you done to my Son you sadistic bastard!" Athos snarled, his refined voice was twisted into a furious growl of pure murderous rage, dear God how he wanted to take that bastard into his hands and wring his neck!, to beat the son of a whore to death with his bare hands!.   
The laugh that Renard gave was like nails on a chalk board to Athos who glowered at him all the more, "He is alive, and more or less in one piece, what more do you want my dear former Comte?" 

"I want to kill you slowly and with as much pain as I can devise for you!" Athos spat "For every second of pain my Son had suffered I will repay you a thousand fold!", again Renard laughed and shook his head 

"You will do nothing of the sort Musketeer" he said "Now hand over those documents and we can be on our way!", d'Artagnan's eyes widdened as Athos slowly stepped foward and held out the documents for one of the soldiers to take, mutely he shook his head and widdened his eyes at Athos begging him to understand, he moaned and violently tossed his head only stopped when Renard tugged on the wire about his waist taking his breath and making him whimper in pain. 

"Everything is in order Sir" the soldier said stepping back in line, in the house above Aramis blew on the fuse of his Musket and Treville wet his lips as they both waited for d'Artagnan to be safely back in Athos's arms. 

Renard's soldier unbound d'Artagnan's hands and took the rope from his throat freeing him, d'Artagnan gazed at Renard his hands balled into fists of defience against the man   
"Walk or I'll have your Father shot in the knees!" Renard whispered to him  
Knowing that Renard would do so without hesitation d'Artagnan sucked his stomach in as much as he could to buy himself time, with tears falling freely down his cheeks he mutely begged his Father's forgiveness as he stepped foward, one pace, two, three paces, four...........then searing pain ran about his middle!. 

d'Artagnan's eyes bulged and he gave a cry like a wounded lamb as blood seeped onto the smock and ran down his legs!.   
Crying out Athos lunged forward only just managing to catch d'Artagnan in his arms as the boys legs gave out, landing painfully on his knees Athos cradled d'Artagnan in his arms, pressing his hands over d'Artagnan's middle as blood continued to pour from the wound. 

He was blind and deaf to all else that was going on about him, Aramis and Treville shooting the soldiers and Porthos tackling Renard, seizing the documents from him and beating him to the ground with a punch that broke the mans nose and fractured his cheek bone!   
"Don't kill him!" Treville bellowed as he and Aramis ran from the house "Just tied him up, we'll deal with him later!" 

"Just hold on sweetheart you're going to be fine" Athos whispered to d'Artagnan with tears running down his face as he gazed at his rapidly paling boy, d'Artagnan's hands clung to his doublet his wide eyes gazing at Athos desperately as he felt himself sinking into darkness with every beat of his heart loss of blood 

"Let me see!" Aramis said dropping to his knees beside them and pushing Athos's hands off d'Artagnan's waist, ripping open the smock he gave a low moan in his throat at the sight of the three or four inch deep wound that ran the entire length of d'Artagnan's belly!, blood poured from the deep gouge in his flesh "We have to act fast" Aramis said taking his sash from about his waist and using it to wadd up the wound, "Try and keep him conscious" he instructed Athos who nodded and gently shook d'Artagnan to keep him from passing out 

"Move it!" Porthos snarled at Renard pushing him along with his hands and throat bound by the same rope that had bound d'Artagnan "Were shall I dump 'im?" he asked 

"The Midden!" Aramis replied contemptuously 

"Somewhere we can keep an eye on him" Treville replied watching with a frown as Athos rose to his feet with d'Artagnan in his arms and Aramis keep pressure on the wound "D'you need help?" he asked 

"I've got it" Aramis replied nodding to Athos so they hurriedly began to take d'Artagnan into the Chateau 

"I'll take care of these two then" Treville said nodding to the soldiers, Porthos tipped his head in his direction the gave Renard a boot up the arse 

"Move or you'll be sleepin' outside!".

 

They lay d'Artagnan down on the dining room table as it was the best place for Aramis to treat him, guiding Athos's hands Aramis pressed them hard into the wound   
"Keep the pressure on" he instructed running for his medical kit and brandy to clean the wound 

"His mouth, can't you do something for that?" Athos said as d'Artagnan moaned and choked not able to get enough air through his nose 

"This needs stitching first" Aramis said getting the needle threaded and bringing over the brandy, "I'm sorry Querida" he said to d'Artagnan who nodded his head in understanding, he tried to brace himself against the pain but was unable to keep from bucking as the brandy flowed over the wound,   
"I'm doing this an inch at a time and I need you to keep the pressure on" Aramis said to Athos giving him more bandages for wadding, the Musketeer nodded his head unable to speak for the sight of his sons blood covering his hands, "I'll be as fast as I can" Aramis promised pinching together the flesh and inserting the needle. 

It took nearly an hour but Aramis diligantly stitched the wound closed inch by inch. 

By the time he was done d'Artagnan had passed out from pain and blood loss and was laying limp on the table. 

"Probably for the best" Porthos said having dumped Renard in a corner and gagged him to keep him quiet "The lad'll not feel the pain so much now" he said as Aramis gently began to remove the stitches from his lips, using the brandy he cleaned the wounds and dripped some water into d'Artagnan's mouth to help clean it out. 

"Lets see what else those bastards did to him" Aramis sighed glancing up as Treville came in covered in dirt from burrying the bodies of the soldiers "help me turn him" he said to his brothers who moved as one to do so, a cacophany of curses hit the air as the state of d'Artagnan's back was revealed to them including the gunshot that was infected.

"Bloody perfect!" Aramis spat "As if he hasn't lost enough blood already!"

"The ball still in there?" Treville asked 

"Definately", while he was loathe to cause d'Artagnan fresh pain Aramis had no choice but to cut into the wound to get the ball out and then clean the wound out with brandy after he had finished squeezing the areas that looked puss filled, after this he carefully stitched the wound and turned his attention to the deep lash wounds that would also need stitching

"He's going to need weeks of bed rest to recover from all this" he said with a deep sigh as he threaded fresh cat gut 

"He'll recover though" Athos whispered his eyes transfixed on d'Artagnan's sleeping face, with his blood stained hand he reached out and stroked d'Artagnan's cheek "You'll be alright mon petit" he said "You have to be".

 

Three hours after defeating Renard, Aramis had finally finished treating d'Artagnan's injuries including washing and bandaging his feet. There was nothing that he could do for d'Artagnan's hand save clean the wound where his finger had been and bind it in a clean bandage, though if he could have he would have reattached the finger to d'Artagnan's hand and made it whole again.

Porthos gently carried the boy up his bed chamber where Treville had started a good fire going and placed a heating pan in the bed which Athos turned down for his son whom Porthos gently placed into the bed, stepping back for Athos to tuck him in. 

"What now?" Porthos asked watching as Athos sat in the chair beside the bed and took d'Artagnan's hand into his own stroking the back of it with his thumb 

"Now we wait for him to wake up" Aramis replied "When he does he need to drink plenty of fluids, water and tea mainly, limited alcohol, some good strong beef broths and iron rich dishes to help rebuild his blood"

"I'll go to the village in the morning" Treville said quietly, all three of them falling silent and watching Athos at his vigil where he would no doubt remain until d'Artagnan awoke.


	7. Chapter 7

d'Artagnan awoke to pain throbbing through out his whole body. From his toes to his head he ached and stung from injury and he felt like he a band of fire running round his middle where the cheese wire had cut into his flesh. 

Moaning he opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to left gasping for air and feeling like he was going to pass out for the pain that shot through him with the action 

"d'Artagnan!, oh thank God!, thank God!" Athos cried having been stirred from his doze by d'Artagnan's movements, it had been three days since they had defeated Renard who was still trussed up downstairs only being left free for a few minutes to eat, drink, and releave himself before being bound again. 

d'Artagnan's condition had quickly worsened once he had been put to bed, a fever had struck brought on by the infection in his gunshot wound and for days he'd lain soaked in sweat and moaning incoherantly while Aramis diligently worked to break his fever, feeding him water and tea to help flush his system and bathing his forehead and upper chest in cool cloths soaked in water.   
On the third night the fever had finally broken and d'Artagnan had began to rest easily allowing Athos to catch a few hours sleep himself after nearly seventy two hours of no rest at all. While d'Artagnan had been sick he'd refused to leave his side the sheer terror of loosing his son keeping him on his feet while he bit his nails down to the quick and silently prayed to God to spare him. 

Now d'Artagnan was awake Athos pressed a kiss into his forehead and stroked his cheek   
"I thought I was going to loose you, thought he'd take you from me!" he whispered taking d'Artagnan's hand being careful of his wound and kissed his knuckles 

"Never leave you Papa" d'Artagnan whispered coughing and wincing for the pain it caused, Athos swiftly poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and guided it to d'Artagnan's scabbed lips helping him to drink down half the glass before placing the cup back on the table 

"How are you feeling?" he asked seeing the strain in d'Artagnan's eyes and the pallor of his skin where the mottling of purple/blue bruises were not present 

"Hurts" d'Artagnan admitted showing just how much pain he was in since he would never have said anything unless he was in agony

"I'll get Aramis to give you a dose of Poppy milk" Athos said rising to his feet only to stop as d'Artagnan grabbed his wrist 

"I knew you'd save me" he said squeezing his Father's arm "I knew you'd find a way", Athos's expression softened and he leant forward kissing d'Artagnan's forehead again 

"I would walk through fire for you Mon petit" he breathed "You are the one good thing in my life, the only good thing I ever did", d'Artagnan's breath hitched at his Fathers words and he could only watch as Athos went to the door and disappeared to find Aramis, unable to speak for the lump in his throat at Athos's declaration of how much he loved him.

 

"Will I still be able to use a sword?" d'Artagnan asked as Aramis gave him a dose of poppy milk along with a cup of raspberry leaf tea to help dilute the opiate 

"Of course, it's only a single finger you lost" Aramis replied lifting the night shirt d'Artagnan had been placed in once his fever had broken and examined the long thin wound that ran the full length of his belly "No sign of infection, looks to be healing nicely" he said with a smile "You're going to have to take it easy for at least six weeks to fully heal, and I mean take it easy, no riding, no sword work, nothing until those stitches are out and I'm satisfied that the muscles and flesh are knitted"

"Six weeks!", by the look on d'Artagnan's face one would have thought Aramis had just told him he'd be bed bound for six months! 

"You have my complete permission to tie him to the bed if needs be!" Athos said with a smirk as he came in with Treville and Porthos, Treville was carrying a tray containing a light but nutricious meal for d'Artagnan to eat 

"Papa!" d'Artagnan whined without thinking and then flushed as he realized what he'd said 

"Papa!?" Porthos snorted laughing dirtly at Athos who adopted a stoic and blank expression, tilting his chin up and looking down his nose contemptuously as if he were above all this!

"Aww petit d'Art and papa Athos!" Aramis teased "Aren't they sweet!?" 

"Bog off!" d'Artagnan groused as he accepted the tray from Treville and balenced it on his thighs

"I think Papa Athos needs to teach you some mannors young man!" Aramis said with a wicked gleam in his eye 

"And I think Captain Treville will be teaching Musketeer Aramis a lesson or two if he doesn't put a sock in it soon!" Treville sing songed back wiping the smile of Aramis's lips in an instant 

"Why do you scare him and I don't?" d'Artagnan grumbled as he sipped beef broth from a spoon 

"Because you're only a Puppy where the captain's a bulldog!" Porthos replied gulping at the glare Treville sent him "Bites damn hard too!" he mumbled under his breath 

"Well I think we should all leave Athos and d'Artagnan in peace for a while" Treville said ushering Aramis and Porthos towards the door "You will call us if you need anything won't you Papa Athos!" he called over his shoulder smirking at the scathing look Athos dealt him and the twin snorts of laughter from Aramis and Porthos!.

 

"They'll never let us lie this down" d'Artagnan sighed shaking his head "It'll be Papa Athos this and Papa Athos that, and I'll be called Petit d'Art until I'm thirty!" 

"You'll be my petit d'Art alot longer than that" Athos said retaking his seat and giving d'Artagnan a warm smile "And teasing aside nothing could make me prouder than being your Papa", d'Artagnan beamed so much his dimples appeared 

"I think that my Father....Grandfather would have liked you, the man you are now" he said "You may not agree but you are a good man Athos and I'm proud to be your son", now it was Athos's turn to blush and dip his head at d'Artagnan's words 

"You eat up!" he said shifting in his seat while his cheeks burned "You need to regain your strength"

"Yes Papa!" d'Artagnan said with a grin "Anything you say!".

 

Aramis kept d'Artagnan on bed rest for a full three weeks before deaming his middle healed enough to allow him to stand and walk, however he insisted that was all d'Artagnan did, not to even think about trying to pick up his sword or go for a ride on his horse. 

While he chaffed at being forbidden things he loved d'Artagnan agreed to the restrictions since if he simply twisted a little too sharply sent him into agony from the healing wound. 

Not able to be away from duty for so long Treville, Aramis, and Porthos split their time between Paris and La Fere, bringing with them news from Paris and all the current gossip to help keep d'Artagnan entertained. 

However on the day Athos called Renard to face justice all three were present. 

Athos had written to Louis as The Comte de la Fere explaining the situation and begging leave to deal with Renard himself. Not wanting the hastle of looking into it all Louis granted him leave to do so without hesitation, Renard was after all only a minor Noble and not one he would miss and as Renards Son was dead and there were no other heirs the estate would revert to the crown increasing Louis coffers.

 

Stripped down to their shirts and breeches Athos and Renard faced each other with their swords raised   
"This duel is granted by his Majesty Louis XIII" Treville declared holding a glove between the two men "The duel is not over until one of you is dead, are you content?" 

"Perfectly" Athos said with a smile to d'Artagnan who was sitting on a chair with Aramis and Porthos by his side 

"Lets get this over with" Renard snarled bracing himself, Treville dropped the glove and stepped out of the way as the two men lunged for each other. 

While this was an honourable duel Athos was not fighting with honor on this day, he couldn't care less about honor as he threw his full force upon Renard, all he wanted to kill the sadistic bastard who had tortured and maimed his Son, while his own sense of justice would not allow him to murder Renard he would not hesitate to kill him in a fair fight which was why he had chosen to duel him rather than have him hung or shot. 

With pure fury he delivered blow after blow upon Renard, his youth and experiance greatly out matching Renard who struggled to keep up with him, finding himself fighting on the defensive rather than offensive as he preffered, but Athos was too fast, too strong, and far to skilled for him to have a hope in hell. 

Desperately he tried to parry the thrusts and block Athos's blows but he was rapidly weakening, old age and weeks of captivity had caught up with him and he had soon lost his maine gauche with a vicious swipe with his hand that neatly severed two of his fingers!, and as he cried out Athos's own maine gauche sliced his cheek open from his ear to his mouth! 

"Thats for d'Artagnan!" Athos snarled as Renard fell back trying to regroup and clutched his bleeding hand to his chest 

"You should have heard him screaming!" Renard panted with a jeering smirk "Squealed for you and pissed himself like a little girl!" 

"Any man would scream while being tortured and anyones bladder would release while they're being lashed!" Athos stated twirling his sword in his hand "And despite all you put him through d'Artagnan survived and d'you know why?, because My Son is great warior and will never give up fighting where as yours was coward enough to try and stab me in the back and paid for it with his life!", Renard roared in fury at Athos's insult to his Son and charged the Musketeer, he managed to meet Athos's sword twice before he had the blade knocked from his hand and a moment later Athos's sword was embedded in his gut making him bend double and cough as blood dripped from his mouth 

"I'll see you and your brat in hell" Athos whispered into the Barons ear, with a steely look he twisted the blade to open the wound then pulled back and turned away leaving Renard to fall to the ground bleeding to death alone and unmourned. 

"Thank you" d'Artagnan said rising from the chair with a hand pressed to his middle "He killed Catherine you know?, shot her in the head point blank range, I think he had always been planning to do so, had played on her madness and then murdered her when she'd out lived her usefullness to him"

"Very probably" Athos said with a sigh, he glanced over his shoulder at the cooling corpse of Renard whom Aramis was conspicuously not going over to give the last rites to or even bothering to close his eyes 

"We'll see to the body" Treville said "It's a pleasent day, why don't you two enjoy a gentle walk in the gardens?", d'Artagnan shot a hopeful look at Aramis who nodded his head 

"Very gentle mind" he cautioned "Don't over do it"

"I promise" d'Artagnan swore 

"I'll take care of him" Athos stated sheething his sword and slipping on his doublet "No matter what I'll always take care of him". 

 

As Athos and d'Artagnan slowly walked away Aramis, Porthos and Treville watched them go   
"They've been the making of each other haven't they?" Aramis said 

"Aye, lad brough the light back into 'thos's life, and Athos gave d'Art the Father figure he needed even before they knew they were Father and Son" Porthos agreed 

"d'Artagnan is certainly a Son to be proud of" Treville said with a fond smile 

"Ever wish you'd wed and had Sons Captain?" Aramis asked curiously 

"Me?, God no, with you lot I've got all the misbehaving Sons I'll ever need!" Treville chuckled making Aramis and Porthos grin "And I was never that much of ladies man" he admitted "Always better with a sword than a wench"

"I could give you some tips!" Aramis offered only to hastily back away saying something about needing spades as Treville glared at him 

"Well y'know if you see us as your Sons and d'Art is Athos's Son that kind o' makes you the whelps Grandfather don' it!?" Porthos said grinning wolfishly at Treville who glowered as well as Athos ever did 

"Get to work!" the Captain growled "Or I'll have both you and Aramis on shit shoveling duty for a week!".

 

The End

I hope you enjoyed this DebbieF, am wondering if there'll now be any other fics with Athos and d'Art as Father and Son whether it'll be a pairing that'll catch on.


End file.
